ssb_tourneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Galgo
How Galgo joined the Tourney Barney Ross and Bonaparte approach him at a construction site under the pre-tense that he was somebody else. Bonaparte immediately recognized him, telling Barney Ross it is the third time that month he gave Bonaparte a fake profile so he'd accept him for work. Galgo charismatically tried to convince them to let him join but they refused. When Barney Ross returns back to the U.S. after the failed attempt to capture Conrad Stonebanks he says Galgo in his hangar who again pleads to be let on. Barney Ross initially refuses, telling him "it's a one way road." Galgo replies with, "One way road is better than no way, that's the way I'm living now." Realizing Galgo's knowledge of the situation and acceptance of battle, Barney Ross enlists him there. While Barney Ross repaired the plane Galgo talked endlessly about anything that came to mind which annoyed him greatly. As they began to depart they saw Doc, Toll Road, Lee Christmas and Gunner Jensen standing in the road ready for battle. Seeing their commitment and loyalty, Barney Ross puts them back on the team. On the trip to Asmania, Albania, Galgo again talked endlessly. When they started to make their way towards Conrad Stonebanks' compound Barney Ross asked Galgo why his team supposedly kicked him off. Galgo reveals that his team ultimately died when they left the Spanish army as they were waiting for support during a dangerous mission, leaving him with the guilt. Barney Ross brings up their names, revealing the he was listening the whole time Galgo was talking, which makes him happy. During the rescue of the younger mercenaries, Thorn was able to temporarily block a detonation of several mines placed throughout the compound that Conrad Stonebanks set up. As a plan b, Conrad Stonebanks dispatched the entire Asmanian military to execute them all. Galgo proved to be very fast and agile as well as a great marksman during the attack. He fought alongside Luna, flirting with her at the same time. He was also being graceful with every move. Galgo boarded the chopper piloted by Max Drummer along with the rest of the team as the detonation was about to resume. Barney Ross, staying behind temporarily to kill Conrad Stonebanks, barely made it to the helicopter, jumping off the building and grabbing a rope tied to it. He cheered him on as they flew away. Back in the U.S. they all go to a bar to celebrate their victory and Hale Caesar's recovery. Galgo pleads with Barney Ross to accept onto the team permanently and Barney Ross happily tells him he is now an expendable. Galgo displays great happiness and relief, showing an Expendables tattoo that he paid "a fortune" on. He hugs Barney Ross against his will and celebrates with his new comrades. After the war against Stonebanks, Galgo investigates a resistance movement against the Principality of Zeon being led by Ashei. He soon found himself trying to avoid the flirtings of barkeeper Telma. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Stands with his left knee raised. After the announcer calls his name Galgo flips towards the camera and pulls out his SIG-Sauer P226R and Springfield Armory XD9 Tactical saying "This is insane. Courageous- but insane." Special Moves Springfield and Sauer (Neutral) Galgo shoots his SIG-Sauer P226R and Springfield Armory XD9 Tactical five times each at the opponent. Rueda de la Energía (Side) Galgo flips forward doing two wheel kicks. Descarado Barra Oblicua (Up) Galgo jumps into the air swinging his feet like swords. Fuego Desnuda (Down) Galgo kicks his opponent up and down nine times then pushes his fists into him/her. Lluvia de Granadas (Hyper Smash) Galgo throws a bundle of unpinned grenades up and when they hit the ground cause a great number of explosions. Asunto de la Pistola (Final Smash) Galgo double pistol whips his opponent. If he hits, he follows by doing eight shots with the pistols, then gracefully kicks his opponent up and shoots his opponent's head. Victory Animations #Galgo somersault kicks and says "Now that's a shootout!" #Galgo throws his pistols into the air and says "Excuse me, sir, but one-way trip is better than no-way. Which is the way I live now." #Galgo kicks upward, then thrusts his left hand and says "Even my mother coulnd't have taken you out!" On-Screen Appearance Galgo jumps down and creaks his head saying "I need a job! All I know what to do is kill people! And I do that very well, Goddammit!" Trivia *Galgo's rival is the Resistance bar keeper, Telma. *Galgo shares his English voice actor with El Mariachi. *Galgo shares his Japanese voice actor with Chris Redfield, Muneshige Tachibana, Geki, Bork Cry (in Gundam Pixie), Arthur, Dimitri Petrenko, Carl "CJ" Johnson and Hugues Courand (in 7th Gundam). *Galgo shares his French voice actor with Chin the Conqueror. *Galgo shares his German voice actor with Cyclops, Nighthawk, Odolwa, El Mariachi, Rusl and Fire Lion. *Galgo shares his Mandarin Chinese voice actor with Plo Koon, Mr. Tick Tock, Rancor, Eddie "Fire Blaster" Plant, the Legendary Capoeira Master and Swanky Kong. Category:The Expendables characters Category:Playable characters Category:Male characters Category:Starter characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Good Aligned Characters